Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air (battybarney2014's version)
Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air is the 28th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 1 episode, Going Places!, the Season 2 home video, Barney's Make-Believe Adventure!, the Season 6 episode, Ready, Set, Go!, and the Season 6 home video, Round and Round We Go. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn all about transportation. They take a trip to Imagination City. They also travel by an airplane, a bus, a car, a train, a boat, bikes, and hiking. Educational Theme: Imagination City/Traveling/Transportation Recap When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Transportation Song #Imagination City #The Airplane Song #The Wheels on the Bus #Riding in the Car #The Caboose Rides in the Back #I'd Love to Sail #Riding on a Bike #A Hiking We Will Go #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Video Releases *On July 14, 2015, this episode was released on video as "Barney's Fun with Traveling". Trivia *Barney has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *BJ has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. *The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Coming on Strong". is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Easy as ABC". is used. *The BJ costume from "On the Road Again". is used. *The BJ voice from "I'm a Builder". is used. *Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle from I'm a Builder. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Barney wears a black bus driver's hat in this episode. *Barney wears a black bus driver's jacket in this episode. *This is another time Barney sits down. In this episode, he sits down while flying the plane, he sits down while driving the bus, he sits down while driving the car, he sits down while driving the train, and he sits down while riding a bike. *At the end, Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) * Quote 2 (English version) * Quote 3 (English version) *(after the song, "Imagination City") *Barney: *Nick: How about flying in an airplane? *Barney: *(Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids walk to the airport and fades to them here) *Barney: I'm gonna need my airplane pilot's hat, my airplane pilot's goggles, and my airplane pilot's scarf! (does magic, and his airplane pilot's hat, his airplane pilot goggles, and his airplane pilot scarf appear on him) Quote 4 (English version) *(after the song, "The Airplane Song") *Barney: Flying the plane was Super-Dee-Duper! So, what should we ride on next? *Stacy: How about a bus? *Barney: That's a good idea! What kind of bus should we ride on it? *Stacy: How about a city bus? *Barney: *(fades to Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids at the bus stop) *Barney: The bus should be here right about now! (does magic and his bus appears) *Baby Bop, BJ & the Kids: Wow! *Barney: I better put on my bus driver's hat and my bus driver's jacket! (does magic and his bus driver's hat and his bus driver's jacket appear on him) *Baby Bop, BJ & the Kids: Wow! *Barney: I'm City Bus Driver Barney! Before we get on the city bus, I'll give you some money! (does magic and gives some money to Baby Bop, BJ and the kids) *Baby Bop, BJ & the Kids: Wow! Thanks, City Bus Driver Barney! *Barney: You're welcome. It's time to get on the city bus! *(Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids get on the city bus) *(Baby Bop, BJ and the kids put their money in the coin box, get on their seats, and buckled their seatbelts, and Barney gets on the driver's seat, and buckled his seatbelt) *Barney: Is everybody ready? *Baby Bop, BJ & the Kids: Yes! *Barney: And here we go! *(they start driving the city bus as the song starts for "The Wheels on the Bus") Quote 5 (English version) *(after the song, "The Wheels on the Bus") * Quote 6 (English version) Quotes (Spanish version) Quotes (Portuguese version)